Captain's Orders
by BlushingNinja
Summary: After a hard training session Kiyoshi repays his Captain for all his kindness.


**Notes: My KNB fic! YAY!**

**I love love love this pairing! It's just beautiful, heartbreaking and just so adorkable.**

* * *

Kiyoshi's knee was playing up again. The Seirin captain could just feel it and watching the giant speed across the court, Hyūga couldn't help but frowned. If he kept this up there'd be no use in him training with them at all. He'd be doing more harm then good.

Shooting a glance at Riko on the side lines, he caught her eye and watched the subtle nod of her head as the whistle came to her lips. The shrilled warning stopped the court suddenly. Smiling at her team, the young coach gave them a straight thumbs up.

"Nice job everyone. Jog it off and hit the showers. Practice is at four pm tomorrow. Morning run is before class at seven am. Meet up with Hyūga at the gym if you're interested."

Smiling at the end of their exhaustion, Seirin's basketball team dashed through a final lap around the court before shuffling off to the change rooms.

"Don't think I didn't notice." Hyūga raised an eyebrow at the giant pacing along side him.

"If you don't start making the call I will." Frowning quickly, Kiyoshi shook his head.

"You could have a little more trust in me. I know my own body." Gritting his teeth at the accusation in his tone, the captain immediately jumped on the offensive.

"I do trust you, but you need to learn your limits. You're no invincible any more."

"I never thought I was invincible." Patting his captain roughly on the head, he smiled. "Trust me, I can still keep up with you guys." Coming out of their jog and panting hard, Hyūga waved his friend off, watching the tall man head towards the locker rooms.

Jogging off towards their fussing coach, Hyūga watched her chew out their fiery red haired ace, waiting patiently until she was done with her lecture.

"Calm head. I don't care if you have to make it your mantra. I don't care if I have to record myself yelling it at you so you can make it your workout playlist. Just keep your head calm. And make sure you go to the run tomorrow morning." Groaning as he turned and walked towards the showers, their talented ace grumbled as he passed the captain.

Turning her attentions to her old friend, Riko shook her head.

"He's getting worse" she said. "He won't be able to keep up with this level of training for much longer. Not without risking further injury." Biting her thumb, she hissed through her teeth. "I don't know how to avoid this without hurting his feelings. But if we don't, our hard work and training will be compromised."

Collapsing back on the bench she groaned.

"I brought him back in to help us, but it's doing more damage now." Joining her on the bench, the bespectacled captain hung his head low, elbows on his knees.

"It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it." Shaking her head, her voice cracked slightly as she struggled to keep her voice down.

"But what can I do? He's in pain Hyūga and it's only going to get worse, especially if he keeps it up at this level." Wincing at the sting of tears wetting her eyes, Riko took a deep breath before hopping off the bench. "He needs to learn to accept it. Otherwise..." She trailed off, opting instead to start picking up a collection of discarded towels. "We'll keep watching him. If it gets too bad we'll take him out of the starting line up."

A heavy hand descended on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Don't worry coach, we'll be fine. He'll be fine." Returning his smile, Riko felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she brushed off his hand.

"Go have a shower. You stink like a dog." Rolling his eyes, Hyūga smiled once his back was turned.

"Good job coach"

"Thank you captain."

Thankfully the locker room was almost deserted once the Captain had finished tidying the court. Mitobe was finishing tying his shoes as the dark haired senpai entered. Smiling up at him, the gentle mute cocked his head back towards the end of the room, informing that captain that they were not alone.

Nodding as he spied the lingering figure before the locker bay, Hyūga felt a stab of guilt as reached Kiyoshi. Clammy and damp from practice, the Iron Heart had managed to shed his shirt, but that was it.

The slam of a door signalled Mitobe's departure, causing the giant to jump and glance over his shoulder while avoiding his captain's eye.

"You may have been right. Please don't gloat." Crossing his arms as he stood over his friend, the dark haired man complied a speech of support for him, all the while letting him down gently.

But the words caught in his throat. Soft, brown eyes gleamed wetly, as his hand clenched upon his twitching knee, the uncrowned king paused on the edge of tears. "I don't know if I can stand right now." The heavy crack in his voice ended with a chuckle. "Pretty pathetic." Frowning Hyūga pulled a hand through his hair nervously, his heart pounding.

"It's fine." He couldn't find the words, he couldn't any words. Kneeling the captain tugged at his friend's shoe laces, keeping his head bent as he focused on his task. This was ridiculous. He was good with words, it was one of his qualities as a captain. But there was nothing now, everything was going blank. The overwhelming wave of emotions rising in him pushed out all conscious thought. Instinct kicked in, actions spoke louder then words.

Pulling off his heavy shoes and socks, steady, stable hands smoothed up and along Kiyoshi's calf. The trembling muscles under his palm intensified as he reached the top of his friend's knee. Pushing the leg of his shorts up and over his thigh, Hyūga trailed a finger over the deep scar criss crossing under his knee. Inhaling sharply as his friend cupped his heel and gently forced a stretched, Kiyoshi grit his teeth, barely managed to hold back a whelp as stabbing pain shot up his spine.

The dull ache was constant and pretty easy to put up with. But the jolting pain that came with training some days was just gut wrenching. It felt like barbed wire was forcing it's way between his joints. It grounded him, intensely, forcing him down and out. During a game it would ruin their team and their carefully planned out strategies.

"Easy, easy. Don't tense, relax." Biting back the sharp remark on the tip of his tongue, Kiyoshi took a deep breath and grounded himself.

"Trying." His voice sounded strangled, pained. Hyūga couldn't look at his face. Not with the ongoing gasps and moans of distress echoing from him. Bending the limb out longer and wider each time, Hyūga had picked up enough of Riko's instructions to enact the stretching process perfectly.

Hooking his friend's knee up and over his shoulder, the captain arched his back, hand smoothing down Teppei's aching muscles and digging his fingers in gently when he felt a taunt section of muscle. His knee almost touching his chest, Kiyoshi felt his stomach roll as the pain jumped from a six to a ten. On the edge of screaming, his friend suddenly back off. Stretching and massaging firmly to ease the edge.

"Twice more." His voice confident and emotionless, the dark haired man listened to the heaving breaths catching in the giant's chest.

"Just two more." His voice faulted, as the hot drip of tears slid down his cheeks. "Two more and we'll hit the showers."

A huge, heavy hand touched his shoulder as Hyūga arched up again. Balancing on the bench and with the help of his friend's shoulder, Kiyoshi battled against the second onslaught of pain. It wasn't as bad this time, but he was getting light headed and his churning stomach was threatening to boil over.

Repeating the motion a third time, Hyūga felt his nerve fray further. Hands shaking as he lowered Kiyoshi's foot flat to the floor, he wiped a quick hand over his eyes before sitting back on his heels.

"I'll give you a minute, just relax." Panting Teppei slumped forward, sweat running down his face as he gasped for air, struggling to control his rolling stomach and headache.

"Thanks." The atmosphere felt heavy, the air thick and heady. Squaring his legs as if to stand, Kiyoshi stopped as his friend put a hand on his good knee.

"I'll give you a hand. Wait a second."

Staggering around on shaking feet, Hyūga took off his glasses. Cleaning them on his shirt, he held a hand to his centre. Meeting his gaze behind a clear screen of glass, the brunette smiled.

"Thank you, really." Cheeks warming as his hand disappeared into Teppei's huge grasp, the captain pulled his tall friend up, looping an arm around his waist as the giant staggered. He couldn't reply to his thanks, not without causing another argument.

Perhaps he wouldn't need to say anything, Kiyoshi always knew when to read between the lines. Balancing Teppei against the long tiled wall, the dark hair man dashed back to the locker room, retrieving some towels and a clean set of clothes. Closing the shower door behind him with an arm full of linen and clothes, Hyūga couldn't help but smile.

Back to the wall, favouring his bad knee, the uncrowned king was struggling with his shorts. Hanging low off his knees, pulling them down as far as he could with toppling over, he had literally been caught with his pants down.

"Need a hand?" Kiyoshi grinned as he watched his friend strip and join him on the tiles.

"A knee would be nice." Losing his smile as he bent and helped pulled down his shorts, Hyūga shook his head, watching Teppei hop out of the pool of fabric and kick it across the room. Turning on the taps and wincing as the water hit his back, Hyūga couldn't meet his dark gaze.

"I'm not useless you know." Turning into the stream, water pounding at his face, the shooter didn't answer. Keeping his eyes closed, he felt a shadow fall over him as Kiysohi moved closer.

"But thank you." Rubbing a hand through his hair, Hyūga shrugged.

"You already said that. It's fine, you're welcome." Shaking water from his eyes, he was greeted by Teppei's cheerful smile, close and warm.

"Seriously, thank you." Swallowing thickly Junpei could only nod dumbly. God he was big. Not only big, but broad. The entire wall behind him was blocked out by his wide shoulders and heavy chest. If he'd lost any muscle or weight during his rehabilitation, it didn't show. He had a strong build of muscle and a male perfect proportion.

Hyūga knew he was handsome, objectively his height and open features, with soft smile and kind eyes made him very desirable among the female community of Seirin. Hyūga admired him. He had for such a long time. His defeat and hospitalisation had broken his and the team's heart. And now he was treading down that same path, it was happening all over again.

"Don't cry." The centre said softly. Rubbing his eyes, the captain turned away.

"I'm not crying, idiot." Hands fell gently on his back, slipping around his waist and pulling him into a hug. Chest crushed against chest, as Hyūga struggled to keep his footing on the slippery surface.

"It's okay" Hyūga couldn't even manage a noise of surprise at hot, wet lips crashed down upon his. Shivers and heat flowed throughout the dark haired man as easily as the water coursing over his skin.

Kiyoshi had never kissed him before. They'd come close, several time, but nothing like this. The water faded into the background as their lips met again and again. The softest, barest touch of tongue on his lips caused Hyūga to moan. Opening up immediately, they battled on a new level, hands roaming across each other's bodies, aided by the slick slide of the water.

Junpei was melting into his touch as Kiyoshi's hands spanned across his chest and abdomen. It made him look delicate, tiny and Teppei treated him as such. Shimming over the sensitive skin of his stomach, the bigger man kissed down his neck, nipping at his pulse as the captain arched back against his growing erection. Grinding against the friction of his body, Kiyoshi moaned, feeling the sudden gyration of Hyūga's hips pushing back against his.

"Permission to touch Capitan?" Mind racing, Hyūga could only nod, his focus on the bump and jut of the hard length pressing against his back. He'd seen Teppei's cock before, he was a big man. But now that he had it rutting against his back, his libido was in overdrive.

The hand at his stomach slide down his abdomen to brush against the dark trail of hair leading down to his flushed cock. It would explain his loss for words, the solidity of cock proof it stealing the majority of his blood flow. Strong hands encircled his cock as his hips rolled back and forth, prompted by Kiyoshi's thrusts.

Crying out at the sensation, Hyūga's eyes rolled back in his head, the tight fist around his cock slick from the shower and pre cum. It was hot, intense and absolutely perfect.

"Kiyoshi what-?" He some what managed to find his voice as strong as clever fingers stroked up and down his length.

"You always take such good care of me" the giant said. Nipping at the shooter's ears, the uncrowned king grinned. "Can't I take care of you for once?"

Speechless Hyūga felt his blush spread to his ears as he caught sight of Kiyoshi's hands pumping his cock. It'd been days since he'd a moment to himself. He'd barely slept, let alone had time to masturbate. He was too hot, everything was burning up, set alight by his desire. Tipping his head back, the smaller man let his head lull forward against his friend's collarbone. Taking his lips again in quick, sweet kisses, Hyūga struggled to catch his breath. The damp and heat of the shower had seeped into the air, making it harder to breath.

"But wha-" The captain said, crying out as Kiyoshi upped his pace. The giant's own hips moving faster at the build of Hyūga's orgasm. Feet planted square to the floor, he was aching to bend, to lower his hips and rut against the smaller man's ass. He was half tempted to just pick him up and do it anyway. But his captain would kill him and his knee wouldn't allow it. Just feeling him wet, hot and soft in his arms was enough. It was all he needed to forget the pain and to let the rolling pleasure of touch, connection and sex override all feelings.

Junpei was getting close, the tightening in his balls becoming unbearable.

"T-Teppei..." Catching his friend's wrist as orgasm crashed over him, the smaller man slumped against his friend, thankful for his strength as his legs had suddenly become unstable.

"You're cute when you're all flustered." Annoyance breaking through his frayed nerves and limp body, Hyūga frowned.

"Shut up. I'm not cute, you're cute!" His childish tease only served to make his team mate smile.

"Naww, thank you, I think so to."

Pushing away from him, Hyūga stood beneath the spray washing down his overly sensitive body. "You're shoulders aren't as tight now." Shaking his head against the water, Hyūga sighed. He was unwilling to admit it, but Kiyoshi had been right, he was way too tense.

Settling into the peaceful quiet, their breathing still heavy and laden, Hyūga washed down his stomach and thighs, a bright blush high on his cheeks as he watched his cum stained skin wash clean.

"I should be washing your back" the captain muttered as Kiyoshi began scrubbing down his spine. Pressing a kiss to the centre of his back, the brunette grinned.

"We're both upper classmen, we're equals here." Trailing soapy hand down his captain's body, Teppei smiled as he slide a finger down the cleft of the other man's ass.

Gasping as the hot, slick digit stroke up and down his tender flesh, Hyūga clamped his legs shut on reflex, his body once again tense.

"Relax, just being thorough." Hissing as the tips of Kiyoshi's finger zoned in on his erogenous ring of muscle, the dark haired man couldn't hold back the moan as those slick, soapy fingers dipped suddenly inside him.

"There's a difference between being thorough and sexual harassment."

"Oh?" Lazily twisting his fingers deeper with purpose, Kiyoshi nipped at Junpei's neck and ears. "And yet you're not stopping me."

And he wasn't going to stop him. Not when the tips of those thick fingers touch that secret bundle of nerves deep inside him. Crying out, Hyūga felt his head spin, leaning heavily on his friend as his footing nearly gave way. Slipping an arm under and around his waist to prevent the smaller man from falling, the centre took a short breath as his cock rubbed against his friend's body. Causing his blood and arousal to burn brighter.

Pulling his hand free and clamping them down on Hyūga's arching hips, the larger man spun his captain on his heel until the smaller man was facing the wall. Face against the chilly tiles, the porcelain helping to cool his overheating body, Hyūga pressed his forehead against the wet surface. Moaning as he felt a hand reach down between his thighs and gently squeeze his sac, it continued down further to hook a hand under his knee.

"Thank god you've got good balance." Balancing on the ball of his left foot, Hyūga agreed. His months of core training had left him well balanced on either foot, however this was not how he expected to utilise it.

"I can't bend right now, maybe next time." Nodding against the wall Hyūga wanted to apologise, to chant words of comfort and support. But the words died in his throat as a slick, blunt heat pushed against his body. Hips arching higher, balancing perilously on his left foot, Hyūga cried out as he felt that solid heat beginning to stretch him.

Grunting as he inched deeper into his captain, the tall man shook water from his eyes as he sated himself completely. Covering the quivering shooter with his large body, Teppei buried his face into Junpei's hair.

"Feels okay?" Laughing humourlessly and arching his back to feel the taller man shift inside him, Hyūga nodded.

"About as good as it's going to get." Pulling back and sliding forward Kiyoshi grinned as he felt his captain shudder. "It'll get better, I promise." Kissing his shoulder, the centre pushed his hips forward again, holding his friend close as he tried to seek out that sweet spot he'd discovered with his fingers. Hyūga wasn't making it easy. Rolling his hips back with every thrust, Kiyoshi could barely keep his eyes open as the tight pressure around his cock pulsed and contracted. Every time Junpei tensed or steadied himself against the wall, he would push back into with every thrust, pulling him impossibly deeper.

"Dammit Kiyoshi." Grinning at his friend's needy tone, the Iron Heart ran a hand down his team mate's chest, stroking his stomach before encircling his cock. Groaning at the intensity of sensation, the Seirin captain rocked his head against the tiled walls. Kiysohi's cock was impossibly large, filling him completely, the blunt fullness pushing him closer to orgasm.

"Give me some direction here Hyūga." Frowning as he glanced at the taller man behind him Junpei shook his head, dumbfounded.

"Just keep going" he growled, he cheeks flaming red as Kiyoshi grinned and fisted his cock harder. "Just make sure you...finish okay?" Laughing the giant leant down, planting his chin on his captain's shoulder, arching his hips forward to push in deeper.

"Even now you can't help but baby me. I'm flattered." Catching the lobe of the smaller man's ear and nibbling gently, Kiyoshi's grin widened. "And don't worry about me." Licking around the shell of his ear, the centre watched Junpei shiver. "I'm having funn~"

"I hate you."

"I know." He sounded breathless, as if he'd been on the court for a full quarter. Hyūga wasn't faring much better. His head was spinning with heat and friction, the growing arousal flooding his system was getting close to boiling over. But he had to hold out, at least longer then Kiyoshi. Pride aside, he needed this. To share this together, they needed this.

His toes curling as the overflowing feeling of orgasm crashed over him, Hyūga groaned. Slumping forward against the wall and spilling his seed across the tiles, the smaller man bit his lip as Teppei's hands clamped down on his waist. Thrusting hard as he panted harshly, blowing water from his lips as he tipped his head back against the spray. Finishing with a gutted moan the uncrowned king came deep into his captain's ass.

Releasing Hyūga's leg and settling him back down on the shower floor, Kiyoshi winced as he flexed his knee, feeling the tender flesh ache painfully down to the bone.

"Turn off the fucking taps! The water is freezing." Fumbling with the knobs, the taller man stepped out of the fizzling spray and limped across the room to retrieve a set of towels.

"I didn't even notice" the giant laughed, knotting the towel around his waist. "Did you?"

Leaning against the wall, his face burning red, Hyūga shook his head.

"Not until the end." Rubbing the back of his head with a chilled hand, the captain sighed. "Thank you." Cocking his head to the side, Kiyoshi grinned.

"You're welcome. Although I should probably be thanking you." Hyūga could just hear the grin in his voice, he could barely make out his friend's blurry frame let alone his facial expression.

"Shut up and throw me a towel." Tossing a fluffy towel to his friend, Kiyoshi's smile grew.

He was truly blessed to have such a loving best friend and team mate. Both on and off the court.

"What are you grinning about idiot?" Hyūga had fetched his glasses and was glaring at him with mock severity.

"I'm just happy." Slow and relaxed, Kiyoshi reached out and stole a kiss from his friend's frowning lips. "Very happy."


End file.
